Inuyasha's First Halloween
by Romantic Dragon
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. R


_Hey guys! Here's a little one-shot I wrote for Halloween. It really doesn't have a point or plot. _

_Please read, review and enjoy!!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, though I would love to steal Sesshomaru and Kouga._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Inuyasha, please let me go home." Kagome pleaded with the stubborn half-demon.

"Why? You don't have any of your tests."

"It's Halloween tonight and I promised I'd take Souta trick or treating."

"What the hell is Hall'ween?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed. There was no way she could explain it without it taking an hour. Unless. . .

"Why don't you come with me, then you'll see. It's a lot of fun, I promise."

The hanyou thought about it for a moment before agreeing. He grabbed the miko's waist and the jumped into the well.

The well house was dark as they entered it, night having already fallen. Kagome hurried to the house, pulling Inuyasha behind her.

"Mama, I'm home!" She called as she threw open the door. He mother looked up from the sink and smiled.

"Welcome back, Kagome. Oh, and you brought Inuyasha with you. Nice to see you again dear." Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome to the he room.

"I'm going to get my costume on!" She called over her shoulder.

"Okay, Souta is already ready, he's in his room."

"Okay!"

Kagome started rummaging through her closet in search of the costume she had bought a mother earlier while Inuyasha sat on her bead.

"Why do you need a costume? And where are you going?" He asked.

"I need a costume because you're supposed to dress up as something scary and go around to different houses to get candy."

"Why?"

Kagome sighed; this is why she didn't want to explain.

"Because it's fun."

"Feh, I don't see how."

"It just is. Aha! Found it."

She pulled out a black dress, a black hat, black stockings, and black shoes. She went to the bathroom and changed. When she came back into her room she turned in a circle, showing off her costume.

"So what do you think?" She asked the silver haired boy.

"What are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"A witch!" She exclaimed.

"You can't be a witch."

She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward.

"Why not?"

"You don't have a witch's power and they don't look like that."

"I'm not really a witch, Inuyasha. Come on, we need to get Souta." Inuyasha got up and followed her, still not understanding the holiday.

Kagome knocked on her brother's door and walked in.

"Come on, Souta, we need to leave now."

"Okay, Sis."

Inuyasha peered over Kagome's shoulder to look into the room, his jaw nearly dropped at what he saw. Souta was standing in front of them wearing a completely black outfit and he had fangs and blood was steaming from his mouth!

"What the hell? Who are you?" He nearly yelled.

"Inuyasha! I'm a vampire!" He exclaimed happily. "Kagome, is he coming with us?"

"Yes."

Souta jumped in the air with a cheer.

"This is going to me so cool! Come on!"

They raced down the stairs and Kagome began to scourer the house for something. Finally she gave up and called out for her mother.

"Mama, where's my broom?"

"By the door, dear."

After retrieving the broom she went back to her brother and Inuyasha. Souta was practically bouncing in anticipation. As soon as she was in reach he grabbed her and Inuyasha's hands.

He pulled the teenagers out the door, barely remembering to grab three brightly colored bags. Souta continued to pull them until they reached the first house. He rang the door bell and opened the bag in front of him, Kagome and Inuyasha opened theirs too.

"Trick or Treat!" The siblings called out when the door opened. The old woman smiled and dropped a piece of candy into each of their bags. Inuyasha stared into his bag, still confused.

They walked to the next house and Inuyasha watched the other kids running around in scary and funny costumes.

At the next house the siblings once again called out 'trick or treat' as the hanyou stayed silent. This time a young woman opened the door and held out a bowl of candy for them, in the center was a wrinkly green hand.

Neither Kagome nor Souta made a move towards the bowl. Instead, Kagome suggested Inuyasha take one first. He agreed and reached into a bowl. As his hand closed around a piece of chocolate the green hand grabbed his.

He jumped and cried out; the bowl was laying in pieces on the ground before anyone saw him move. Kagome laughed nervously and pulled her friend away from the fuming house owner. She shouted a sorry over her shoulder as the three ran down the street.

"Inuyasha! You shouldn't have done that, it wasn't going to hurt you." Kagome scolded.

"Feh, whatever."

Kagome sighed and they finished the rest of the trip relatively peacefully. When they got back the shrine Kagome was ready to throw Inuyasha back down the well. He had decided he didn't want to wait and eat the sweets and had down his entire bag in a few minutes.

Now they were in the company of a whining, sick, and hyper hanyou. Never the best combination.

Mrs. Higurashi met the kids at the door.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha's sick."

"Oh my, well lay him down on the couch and we'll see what we can do." They followed her orders and laid the complaining demon on the couch. He fell asleep within ten minutes.

Overall it could have been worse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_That's all, please review!_

_Kag-Kitsune_


End file.
